All tied up
by Mika Uriah
Summary: Diana Prince helps Bruce Wayne's girlfriend with a fantasy she's been craving lately, in a way only she can help. part of my cape crusader sleep over universe (doesn't have to be read to be understood) - this is almost purely smut with BDSM involved - including, ball gags and tying up. also femslash! if you don't like it or not old enough in your state don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: thanks to Yesse for the challenge

A/N 2: this belongs in my 'cape crusader sleepover' universe in which Batman/Bruce Wayne and Helen Magnus are dating in another, yes, Helen knows of his secret Bat-Identity. You don't have to read Cape Crusader Sleepover to 'get this,' but if you want to I'm not going to stop you. Ha!

Chapter One

Helen stared in awe at the woman sitting next to her on her couch, she quickly took a sip of her wine and tried to gather her thoughts "I can't believe he told you about that," she finished the rest of the shiraz in a gulp feeling heady "this," she corrected.

"Don't be mad at him, he said 'you and your team have given us so much.' He didn't know how to thank you other than giving you this fantasy you have been craving," the mysterious woman cocked her head to the side trying to read the Brit; maybe this was a bad idea.

She rolled her eyes, "The only reason why I told him was because we were coming down off this…" she blushed "never mind."

The brunette took her hand "we don't have to do anything," she remarked, "no seriously, we can just watch a movie or I can go home."

"You've been drinking, you don't leave here if you've been drinking as much as we have," they easily cleared a red bottle and were moving on to a second; Helen was surprised she could still make decisions as clearly as she was.

"I am the daughter of a God, I don't get drunk, besides I didn't drive I flew, it's a short flight from here, I didn't even need to bring my plane." Diana pointed out.

Helen snorted "The FAA must love you."

Diana Prince studied the Brit "this really doesn't bother you, does it? Bruce told me it doesn't, but, I admit I didn't believe him at first."

She shrugged, "there are usually scientific ways to explain these things besides; I am over 200 years old and I was engaged to Jack the Ripper. Never mind, the fact that Nikola Tesla and I had tea this morning and Big Foot is my dear friend and employee," she laughed, "it takes a lot for me to be surprised, but I admit, I was taken aback a bit when I had a Goddess on my doorstep," she took an elastic and wrapped her hair in a pony tail and crossed her long denim clad legs.

Diana bit her lip; her doe brown eyes met Helen's "so I'm a Goddess to you then, not a woman you might be attracted too? A friend?" Was that sadness in her voice?

Helen took her hand "okay more than a goddess, you know what I mean."

She nodded, "I do," the Amazon kissed her softly.

Helen closed her eyes and let herself relax before she pulled herself away "I'm in a relationship, Diana, I love him a lot, and I don't want to do anything to mess this up."

Diana squeezed her fingers "I know honey, but, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that man you love and is in a relationship with, but, say the word and I can leave."

Bruce was well meaning and it was a very sweet gift for him to organize this for her, even though it was a surprise and she hated surprises. Helen Kissed her again biting and sucking in Diana's bottom lip "no, let's. Let's do it;" she sat up and turned off the television they were watching and picked up the bottle of wine they were drinking and Diana's hand and pulled her up off the couch and towards the stair case.

It wasn't lost on Helen that Diana took a small duffle bag up with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The women ended up falling into Helen's room kissing, not many people know how passionate and how much of a sexual being Helen Magnus could be and was for the most part, when her private life was private and her schedule allowed for it.

One of her favorite parts about being intimate with a new partner was kissing; there was something about being able to part someone's lips with her own, touching her lover's tongue with her own; sometimes when the person and the moment is just right it can feel like you're breathing your soul into someone else's body.

Kissing Diana Prince was something that Helen never experienced before: It was hard and soft, cool and fiery all at the same time; it was like an explosion of total piece and serenity blanketing over her and she wondered if Diana was just as overwhelmed as she was.

Diana opened her eyes after what seemed like forever "Hera" the Goddess whispered against the Brit's lips.

Helen pulled back just ever so slightly "Helen actually," she wasn't entirely sure why she corrected her, it was just one night, it's not like getting her name right was actually important to this moment, to Diana, but, she was kind of hurt that Bruce would set this up with a woman that would forget her name.

Diana looked at her quizzically and chuckled softly in the back of her throat "oh, Helen, no. Hera is," she brushed a wonton curl out of Helen's eyes "Hera is the Goddess of women and marriage, I….guess I was just sending my thanks to her," she nuzzled the Brit's neck, enjoying the fact that as wise and as intelligent as Helen came off, she was just a little insecure it made her innocent in an odd way and a part of Diana wanted to corrupt that part of her even more.

"Thanks," she leaned against the jamb of her bedroom door; they still didn't make it to the bed, the wine bottle she brought up was long forgotten on a table by the door.

"Of course, whom else would I give thanks to? she breathed life into you. She…made such a beautiful gift, it was only appropriate."

Helen had this dumbfounded look on her face for a quick second and Diana used this to smile and steal another kiss, "Bruce was right," she added softly.

"About what?" she finally found her voice

"You really have no idea how beautiful you are, it's not a line to get into your skirt Helen, I promise okay?"

Helen nodded and Diana undid the button on Helen's Jeans.

**A/N: *grin* I'm sorry was that really mean to end it there? The rest is done, but I won't post it until I get some reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I know what I said about not posting until I got reviews, but, having an unfinished fic is bugging me LOL – sorry. **

Diana liked making eye contact during sex; many people thought that it was too intense, isn't that what intimacy was supposed to be? She loved being able to sense her lover's mood and try to determine where the evening will go.

Helen knew she was being read; it used to bug her when James or Will did it, but, she didn't mind it when Diana did it.

Helen's soft crooked smile in the dimmed bedroom let Diana know that she could take control whenever she wanted, she was more nervous about the items in the duffle bag Diana brought up with her more than she let on, but let Diana take control just the same.

When Diana took control of the situation she did so unassumingly, it was subtle and without fanfare or pretense, but with one more glance towards Helen she could feel the intensity escalate; Helen could almost hear and see the wheels turn in her head as she thought about what she wanted do to the Brit first.

Diana slowly stripped the Brit, touching her just enough to take off her clothes, but careful to not touch Helen's skin with anymore then scant touches of the fingers and no more longer than necessary; Diana examined and visually explored he lover's body as she pulled the rope the jute, hemp and nylon out of the black bag.

Diana started by wrapped the slightly rougher jute around Helen, slowly dragging the fibers across the top of her C-cupped naked breasts, Diana's fingers gently caressed Helen's skin as they followed the line of the rope.

Helen was captivated at how despite what was going on, Diana seem to move with a sensual air about her, Helen's body was wrapped with rope below her breasts and Diana moved so she could cop a feel and tease Helen's nipples along the way, Helen could feel the leftover anxiety ebbing away as arousal started to course through her blood.

The ropes were cinched tighter to entrap Helen's breasts; Diana kissed her neck and nibbled her ear. Helen couldn't help it, she let out a shudder as a response and her head lolled to the side, this is the moment that Helen realized her hands were still free and Helen reached up to drag Diana to kiss her more directly, her fingers tangling in her hair and neck.

As their tongues danced, Helen could feel Diana shifting. Diana broke the kiss just as Helen tried to study herself and her breathing, Diana pushed Helen down on to the California king sized canopy bed. She pushed her roughly so she was leaning against the headboard and the sudden display of strength melts Helen a bit inside and she could feel herself get wet between her thighs.

"You have away with a rope," Helen smirked.

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak," Diana's eyes met Helen's and she pointedly glanced at Helen's clamped together thighs, Helen spread her knees and Diana grabbed her right leg. With more jute, she wrapped and tied until her calf was tied to her thigh. Diana traced her fingers up her thigh and teasingly brushed past her clit, the fleeting touch was just enough to make Helen whimper in need. Helen started to move her hand, unconsciously going after her own pleasure, but a sharp pinch to the side made Helen meet Diana's eyes. Diana gave her a stern look and readjusted so that she was sitting between Helen's legs, blocking access to her groin. Diana repeated the same motions from before, binding her left leg to match her right, "Play with your nipples," Diana commanded as she stepped away for a second, staring and analyzing her work. Helen could feel Diana's bright blue eyes run all over her body; the intimacy of the moment struck her suddenly and made Helen tremble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: last chapter – this was kind of fun actually – the joys of editing I kept changing the ending. – as always read and review, please.**

Diana grabbed more rope and tied Helen's ankles to the headboard, effectively tethering her I place, Helen was trying to be gentle with her own nipples but it was hard since she was incredibly aroused, Diana grabbed her wrists and tied them beside Helen before she realized what was happening and Helen cried out as Diana bit her neck with an unbelievable amount of strength. Helen could feel her lips curl into a slight smirk as she could feel Helen shudder from the pain. Diana knows that she's even soaked from before—Diana's primal displays of dominance pushed all of Helen's buttons and Diana knew it.

Diana backed away again and tied Helen's wrists to her ankles; she wrapped the rope over and over and over again ensuring that Helen couldn't break free. In this position, her knees were now drawn relatively close to her chest whilst being pulled apart by ropes. She's exposed and vulnerable, ensnared by the rope in ways that Helen on her best day wouldn't be able to escape, Diana pulled back again and gave her a second, silently daring her to get free. Diana raised her eyebrows as she struggled, satisfied with her work and amused that Helen kept trying. With every unsuccessful twist and squirm Magnus got wetter and as soon as she realized the extent of her helplessness. Helen moaned softly as she surrendered into the rope, into Diana's control.

Helen tried to maintain some semblance of control over herself and steady her breathing, although she knew it was barely working. She looked at Diana with a measure of desire and trepidation, not sure what she had I store. Helen wanted to touch Diana so badly, to give her pleasure, but, obviously she couldn't. Helen wanted to get fucked right that second. Craved it. She didn't know if that was going to happen tonight or what surprises were in store. She didn't know if the sadist or the sensualist side of Diana was going to win tonight either. Maybe both? The anticipation sent shivers down Helen's spine.

Diana reached from behind her and pulled out a ball gag, Helen was pretty sure her eyes widened as she never actually used one, despite how kinky the boys thought she was, she was taken by surprise, and she could feel her heat start to beat even faster. Helen stared at the inconspicuous gag as Diana moved closer. When Diana was in front of Helen she pulled up her chin and forced their eyes to meet, Helen could see the uncertainty in Diana's eyes, and her heart softened. She tried to communicate her mixed feelings without words; she was willing, _I'm aroused, I'm afraid, I'm anxious_, but despite it all she wanted Diana to lock that gag in place.

Diana put a small rainbow colored bouncy ball in Helen's hand "drop this if it gets too much," she whispered in her ear, Diana's thoughts on Helen's safety reassured Helen that she was doing the right thing. Diana wrapped her hands in the mass of Helen's brunette curls and kissed her deeply. Helen returned the kiss fully, trying to communicate with her lips. They ravaged each other's mouths for several minutes until Helen is squirming against her binds and desperately wanting more. Diana pulled back and, watching her eyes the whole time, buckles the gag into place. Magnus tastes the rubber in her moth and she bites down trying to get accustom herself to the feeling. Diana watched her, measuring Helen's reactions quietly, the combination of the slight awkward discomfort and her gaze made Helen flush with embarrassment, she can't help it. She looks away.

Diana combed her fingers through her hair, pulling gently in a kind of a comforting way that sends tingles down Helen's spine. Helen feels Diana's hands run up and down her arms, reassuring her and pulling Helen in even more into the heat of the moment. Helen takes a chance and glances back at her eyes and catches Diana watching her face, the heat in her stare is palpable. Helen can't stop herself from smiling around the gag as she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Diana realized it was okay to move on.

Diana's hands move down her body, her fingers tracing light lines. When she reaches Helen's nipples she let her nails scratch the undersides and Magnus moaned around the gag. It felt like every nerve in her body is over-sensitized and electrically responding to Diana's touch. Diana started to manhandle Helen's nipples: pulling and twisting them roughly the rope had constricted her just enough to make them even more sensitive than usual. Diana's fingers plucked and rolled, and Helen tried fruitlessly to move her body loser to Diana's and invite her to do more. Helen moaned helplessly, unable to do anything else to communicate her wants. Magnus tried to mumble a plea, but nothing comprehensible left her lips. Anytime Helen closed her eyes Diana pinched her hard enough to make her cry out around the gag, forcing her to keep her full attention on the superhero. The intimacy of watching Diana tease Helen, Helen being watched as she was completely vulnerable and desperate with need made Helen cringe internally but made her even more wet and more needy.

Helen's moans and yelps from Diana's ministrations have now led to Helen's biggest fear, she can feel the first drops of drool dripping out of her mouth and down her face. She is momentarily awash with panic as Helen Magnus thinks about becoming a mess in front of the Amazon. The moment shakes her and she almost drops the ball in her hand to get Diana to stop, but instead Diana reaches down and drags a finger through the drool, swirling it around Helen's nipple before roughly grabbing Magnus's chin, "Look at me Helen!" she commanded and the Amazon twisted Helen's nipple until Helen gave in, looking at Helen fiercely, the desire was heavy in Diana's eyes and was turning Helen on even her the midst of her being embarrassed, she trembled helplessly as she kissed and bit her exposed lower lip . As Diana knelt between her tied open legs, Helen could feel the heat radiating from Diana's arousal and her clear arousal sent more shivers down her spine Helen found herself leaning in as much as possible, wishing desperately that she could bring Diana pleasure with her mouth, unable to even beg for the chance.

Diana moved away and Helen moaned around the gag, needy and wanting. Her eyes follow Diana's every motion as she unbuckled and pulled off the rest of her own clothes. She speedily untied her wrists and untethered her ankles from the bed and before Helen can process the moment, her arms are pinned above her head as long fingers dove into her dripping cunt.

Helen immediately starts to shudder uncontrollably as her body is wracked with tiny climaxes. Every tremor and trust makes her want to rip off the ball gag, but she doesn't. Diana suddenly moves her hands body, her tongue replacing her fingers one hand fists into Helen's hair the other one grabs Helen's knee to hold it apart, her tongue hungry for hot, wet, sweet pussy – Diana found Helen's pussy just as addicting as Bruce said it was.

Her tongue thrusted inside Helen, using it as a replacement for a dildo, effectively fucking her with her mouth, finally Helen can't handle it anymore and screams around the ball gag, her nails digging in and raking down Diana's back just as the Amazon came up for a kiss, the Brit effectively falling to pieces as she orgasms so hard she sees stars.

They collapse, spent, both of them haphazardly untying her legs, Helen still shuttering as Diana removes the gag and toss it aside, pulling Helen into her arms.

000

The next day Helen found herself talking to Bruce Wayne, he was on a private jet on a business trip to Hong Kong and she was in her bedroom talking with her laptop on her vanity, they were talking through skype "so….." he grinned coyly taking a sip of his water and lemon "do anything special last night?" he teased her, he knew Helen and Diana met the night before but didn't know anything as Diana kept tight lipped on her private matters.

Helen shrugged coyly and let out a small chuckle "I don't kiss and tell Bruce, Hera, haven't I taught you anything?" she winked.


End file.
